conquest_of_middle_earth_mc_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Gondor
Gondor! Gondor, between the Mountains and the Sea! West Wind blew there; the light upon the Silver Tree Fell like bright rain in gardens of the Kings of old. O proud walls! White towers! O wingéd crown and throne of gold! O Gondor, Gondor! Shall Men behold the Silver Tree, Or West Wind blow again between the Mountains and the Sea? Early History Before the Fall of Númenor, there were many colonists already in Gondor. It was far more fertile than any of the lands around it. However, it became permanent residence of the Son's of Elendil: Anárion and Isildur. Later they went to war with Gil-galad the Elvenking and their father. There, at the Siege of Barad-dur, Anárion was slain. Isildur later cut off the Ring from Sauron's finger with the Shards of Narsil, ending the battle. Isildur was foolish enough, however, to take the One Ring with him as his reward. When he was called for Council in the Imladris Vale, Isildur was run over by orcs losing the One Ring to the Anduin. It would later be discovered by a Stoor Hobbit Smeagol, but that is another story. The Shards of Narsil were kept as an Heirloom of the Kings of Arnor until they too crumbled and was later put in the protection of Rivendell. Golden Gondor Gondor became at the peak of its success during the rule of the Four Ship-Kings. Tarannon Tarannon's reign was arguably the worst of Golden Gondor. His wife used her cats as spies, which arose paranoia and mistrust. She was luckily later dumped into the sea with her poor little cats. Eärnil I After the death of Tarannon, his nephew, Eärnil, expanded the Marine Expansionist Movement. He repaired the great havens of Pelargir and expanded the Navy. It was under his rule when Gondor first captured the Havens of Umbar. Suspiciously, he was lost at sea near the Havens of Umbar and was later succeeded by his son Ciryandil. Ciryandil Most of his time, he spent what his father's dream was: to keep the Havens of Umbar under Gondor's rule. He rarely visited his halls in Osgiliath, but he kept the Havens of Umbar safe from numerous attacks. Hyarmendacil Known as Ciryaher at birth, Hyarmendacil was, no doubt, the greatest of the Four Ship-kings. It was during his rule Gondor became the largest it would get. For the 134 years of his reign, Mordor was well guarded and none dared to oppose him. He led multiple crusades to Harad and the East, each one bringing glory and wealth. He later died and was succeeded by his lazy son: Atanatar. Romendacil the Second. One of the greatest Kings of Gondor, Romendacil was the one who built the great Argonath and defeated a great Easterling Army at the Sea of Rhûn. He was a great hero in Gondor and was feared by many. After he did Gondor decline and became weaker and weaker. Decline of Gondor The Kin-Strife. It was during the Kin-Strife when Eldacar was overthrown by Castamir. He proved to be a very cruel man. Because of his love for his fleet, he wished to move the Capital to Pelargir because of his love for the Navy. Luckily, he only lasted 10 years and was later executed by Eldacar. This, however, made Osgiliath fall into a really bad state, including the loss of the Osgiliath Stone. The Great Plague: The Great Plague was a global plague that made all of Middle Earth suffer. It was then when the White Tree withered and died. Osgiliath was then abandoned by King Tarondor, and he later moved the capital to Minas Anor. It is believed by many historians, that if the Easterlings or the Haradrim decided to attack Gondor, they would have most likely not been able to fight for a week even. However, the Plague left Gondor's enemies in no better condition than Gondor itself. Neither side would be able to mobilize troops. The Wainrider War: Nonetheless, the Wainriders did attack Gondor shortly after the Plague was starting to leave the Lands of Middle Earth. The Northern Army of Gondor was completely wiped out, but the Southern Army somehow pushed the Wainriders out. They later celebrated their victory during the Battle of the Third Camp. The Line of Kings Fails Gondor fell into a crisis when King Ondoher and his sons were slain in battle. General Eärnil claimed the throne due to his victory during the Battle of the Third Camp. During his son's rule, was Minas Ithil captured by Nazgûl. Minas Anor was later renamed Minas Tirith, the Tower of the Guard. The Witch-King sent messages to Eärnur to face him at Minas Morgul (that was Minas Ithil's new name). Eärnur finally accepted out of wrath and rode to Minas Morgul, never to be seen again. So failed the Line of Kings. Oath of the Stewards After the disappearance of Eärnur, there was only one way to avoid another Kin-strife. The Steward of Gondor would take an oath that he will rule in absence of the King (for there was no proof the King was dead yet). This oath was not considered seriously because the Northern Line of Arnor had all gone extinct (or so it was thought). The Stewards ruled as Kings without having the Title. But not all Stewards were bad. In fact, many of them were great rulers. Cirion and Eorl. When Steward Cirion ruled over Gondor, there was a huge peril that frightened all of Gondor: The Balchoth. The Balchoth were an elite tribe of Easterlings that ruled near Palisor. The only hope for Gondor was the Éothéod, a tribe which lived in what we now know as Rohan. Nobody thought the Éothéod would actually agree to this, but it was them who turned the tide of the battle. The Balchoth were crushed during the Battle of Celebrant, which caused them to retreat back to the lands of Palisor. The Éothéod were given the lands North of the Ered Nimras. It was later known as the Land of Rohan. Then there was an Oathtaking of Eorl, the leader of the Éothéod. Eorl swore to support Gondor in time of need. Cirion, on the other hand, swore that Eorl would be the new King of Rohan. Thus an alliance was formed between the Éothéod and the Gondorians.